


Bite me, Baby. You know you want to.

by magnoliafilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Consensual Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: Expecting a serial killer or home invader, Donghyuck’s sorely surprised to find that it’s just his roommate.Renjun turns to him, looking more than a little freaked out.“Hi?” he says cautiously, eyeing the spatula in Donghyuck’s hands.“Oh my God,” Donghyuck says rather exasperatedly, “Did you not hear me shouting for you? I thought a murderer or something had gotten in and–Holy shit you’re bleeding."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Bite me, Baby. You know you want to.

It’s eerily silent when Donghyuck gets home. The lights have all been turned off and as he steps through the front door, toeing off his shoes, he spies Renjun’s keys in the bowl on the kitchen table.

“Ren?” He calls out slowly, dropping his own keys into the bowl beside Renjun’s.

There’s no reply, but he can hear the faint sound of water running in the bathroom. He grabs the closest thing to a weapon he can find; a spatula coincidentally left in the sink. There’s grease stuck to the top, but Donghyuck holds his weapon aloft as he moves through the house.

“Renjun?” he tries again. Still no response. He can feel his heart beating incredibly fast in his chest, and his breathing comes out broken and shaky.

He’s nearing the bathroom, and the sound of the water running isn’t doing much to help with his growing paranoia.

“Renjun?” he calls a final time, standing on the outside of the bathroom door. He’s lifting a hand to rest it on the doorknob. 

With the lack of a reply, Donghyuck twists the doorknob roughly and forces the door open, waving his spatula around. 

Expecting a serial killer or home invader, he’s sorely surprised to find that it’s just his roommate.

Renjun turns to him, looking more than a little freaked out. 

“Hi?” he says cautiously, eyeing the spatula in Donghyuck’s hands.

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck says rather exasperatedly, “Did you not hear me shouting for you? I thought a murderer or something had gotten in and–  _ Holy shit you’re bleeding. _ ”

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide as he looks down at Renjun’s shirt. There’s bloodstains all down the front.

“No–“ Renjun tries as Donghyuck advances on him, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and trying to pull it off, “It’s not– Hyuck stop. It’s not  _ my _ blood.”

Donghyuck frowns at him pulling his hands away slowly. “Well, where did you get it from then?”

Renjun looks away, refusing to meet his eyes. “I got hungry…” He mumbles under his breath, looking increasingly embarrassed. “Had to go hunting…”

_ Right,  _ Donghyuck thinks to himself,  _ Vampire roommate.  _ He’s known for a while now, but it’s one thing to  _ know _ and another thing to actually see it.

Now that he’s looking properly, he notices the dried blood at the sides of Renjun’s mouth. 

“Please tell me you weren’t out murdering students… How the hell are we gonna explain that to the staff?” He says instead.

Renjun looks up at him quickly, “You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Donghyuck says with a frown, “Though, you haven’t answered my question and if you’re murdering the other students you might find yourself with a different answer.”

Renjun blanches, somehow going even more pale then he usually is, “No I– I went to the forest… Drained some squirrels…”

“Fantastic, that’s all I needed to hear,” Donghyuck murmurs quickly before advancing on Renjun once more, “Let me help you clean up.”

Renjun looks mildly startled and stands with his mouth slightly open as Donghyuck moves around him. He lifts his arms when he’s told to and lets Donghyuck pull his stained shirt over his head. 

Donghyuck wraps his hands around Renjun’s bare shoulders and pushes him over to sit on the closed lid of the toilet.

It’s only when Donghyuck takes the cloth he’d been using to try and clean his shirt and lifts it to his mouth that Renjun lets himself relax. He’s been ignoring how exhausted he is and it’s finally catching up to him. 

Donghyuck’s hands are warm on his skin and he wipes the blood off of Renjun’s mouth. He smells good. Homely and human, Renjun’s eyes begin to flicker shut.

Donghyuck digs a sharp fingernail into the soft skin of his shoulder. “Hey,” he says softly, “I know you’re tired, but can you just stay awake until we get you to your room?”

Renjun hums. He blinks slowly, trying to keep his eyes focused on Donghyuck to prove he’s still awake.

After a moment, Donghyuck pulls the cloth away, dragging his thumb over Renjun’s lips, lifting up the corner.

Renjun knows what he’s looking for, but he’s always been careful to keep his fangs hidden from his roommate, lest he be afraid of him.

Donghyuck lets his hand drop, turning to the sink to rinse out the cloth. It really does look like a murder scene.

He does his best to wash the blood down the drain and turning to see Renjun half asleep, decides that he’ll return for his t-shirt afterwards. 

Donghyuck slips a hand around Renjun’s waist, shifting most of his weight over and together, they make their way back to Renjun’s room. 

He sits Renjun down on his bed and moves to find him a new shirt. 

As he’s helping Renjun pull the clean shirt over his head, Donghyuck has an idea.

“You know, if you ever really need it,” he says, “As long as it’s not going to kill me, you could bite me every now and again.”

Renjun seems properly awake now, and he’s sort of frozen with his head halfway through the neck hole of the shirt.

“What?” he says, and even with the shirt covering the bottom half of his face, his voice is muffled and it sounds a little like he’s got something in his mouth. 

Donghyuck shrugs, “Like on a pain scale, how badly would you say it hurts.”

Renjun stares at him, maybe he’s going insane, maybe those squirrels had rabies and drinking their blood gave him some weird hallucinatory disease.

“Huh?” he manages, pinching his lips together and bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. 

His fangs have popped out and he knows if Donghyuck sees, it’s all over.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, then tries again slowly, “A bite from a vampire. How badly does it hurt?”

“You know what Hyuck,” Renjun manages, albeit slightly muffled, “I’m really–“ he cuts himself off with a fake yawn, “exhausted. I think i’m gonna… I think i’m gonna call it a night.”

Donghyuck stares at him for maybe a second too long, but says nothing. He stands, whispering a soft “Night Ren,” and reaches out to ruffle Renjun’s hair, before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Renjun falls back onto his bed with a thud, lying almost paralysed, he stares up at his ceiling. His heart’s in his throat and his fangs are still out.

He bares his teeth, finally exposing the sharp points. He can still smell Donghyuck, the cologne he put on this morning, the shampoo he uses everyday. It’s overwhelming really, the way traces of him still linger around his room.

And what was that all about?  _ ‘You could bite me every now and again.’  _ Renjun shudders, images of Donghyuck’s tan skin, neck arched back, fingers wrapped in Renjun’s hair, spring to mind.

Renjun must be going insane. Does Donghyuck even realise the implications of saying something like that? He shakes his head. In any case, he doesn’t think he’ll be sleeping tonight.

⚰️

Days pass and they don’t speak about it. But it doesn’t stop Renjun from considering it. Animal blood can only sustain him for so long, and finding a willing human is always rather… Difficult.

_ ‘You could bite me every now and again.’  _

Renjun considers those words carefully. At times they’re all he can think about. They tend to dance around each other, because something has shifted.

Renjun accidentally crosses Donghyuck’s path when he’s returning from the shower. He’s got a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair’s wet and slicked back. 

He smiles at Renjun, he’s never been one to make things awkward. Renjun freezes, eyes fixated on the spot where Donghyuck’s jaw meets his neck. Imagines pressing his lips against the soft skin there. 

Renjun’d be gentle, he knows he would be. He’d never intentionally hurt Donghyuck.

Renjun shoots him a tight lipped smile, tipping his head in greeting as he scurries away.

He knows he’d be gentle, but the presence of his fangs in situations like these says otherwise.

⚰️

It’s Donghyuck that breaks the uneasy tension between them. He just walks into Renjun’s room like it’s the most casual thing to discuss on a Friday afternoon.

“Have you considered my offer?” he asks lazily. 

Renjun glances up at him, “I– Um… What offer?” He stammers.

Donghyuck leans against the doorframe and fixes Renjun with a look that tells him he’s not nearly as fooled as Renjun wants him to be. 

“About biting me, Renjun,” Donghyuck watches him carefully.

And like that, Renjun feels his mouth fill up. He doesn’t even have time to cover his fangs before Donghyuck’s eyes are going wide.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Renjun hisses, instinctively lifting his hand. 

Donghyuck steps forwards, “Wait… Can I– Can I see them?”

Renjun feels entirely too vulnerable, but he lets Donghyuck take his hand and pull it away from his mouth.

He can feel the tips of each fang poking out over his bottom lip and Donghyuck pokes at one with his index finger.

Renjun pulls away, he shoots him a mildly disgusted look, “Ew…” he says, “How do I know where your hands have been?”

“They’re clean, I swear,” Donghyuck protests, and Renjun believes him. Mostly because he can smell the overwhelming scent of hand soap that’s mingling with the other smells Donghyuck often brings with him.

Renjun nods his head once, opening his mouth slightly and curling his lips back so Donghyuck can see properly. 

“How does it work?” Donghyuck asks curiously, tilting his head to get a good look. 

Renjun hums, a warning for Donghyuck to get his hands out of the way, lest he wants them accidentally bitten. 

“I mean,” Renjun starts, talking around the fangs is always the hardest part, “You make the incision, drink whatever comes out. I’m pretty sure there’s an enzyme in the saliva that heals the wound over pretty quickly…”

“Like a mosquito…” Donghyuck says quietly, eyes wide. Renjun pretends he doesn’t notice the way Donghyuck’s staring at his mouth.

Renjun snorts, “Yeah, I guess.”

“So can you control when they come out?” 

Renjun freezes, he’s grateful for his lack of blood at times like these, “Not always…”

“So why are they out now?” Donghyuck asks.

Renjun looks at the ground, embarrassed, “Uh, ‘m hungry…,” he mumbles around his teeth.

Donghyuck pauses for a moment, thinking.

“You never answered my question,” he says at last.

Renjun looks up at him, “What… What question?”

“Does it hurt?”

Renjun stops for a moment, “Yeah,” He says at last, “I mean– I don’t…” He pauses again, before settling on, “Not a lot, but it’s still drawing blood…”

Donghyuck stares at him, “Yeah Ok. Makes sense.” he says with a shrug.

They sit for a moment, Donghyuck crouched on the ground in front of him and Renjun sitting sideways on his bed.

“So like, do you want to try now?” Donghyuck says, and he seems so unbothered that it completely catches Renjun off guard.

“What?” He stammers, eyes wide. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Do you want to bite me?” he says, emphasising each word. 

“Yeah…” Renjun says without thinking, it comes out in a breathless whisper.

“Ok,” Donghyuck says, standing up and taking a seat on the edge of Renjun’s bed. 

Renjun’s frozen, unable to really process what’s going on.

“Do I have to remind you that I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing?” Donghyuck asks, snapping him back to reality.

“Right… Yeah, you’re–” Renjun gets up and moves to stand between Donghyuck’s legs. 

“Are you sure?” He whispers as he takes Donghyuck’s chin in his hands, sliding his fingers along his jawline. “You really don’t have to do this.”

Donghyuck stares back at him, “Do it Ren, it’s ok.” He offers an encouraging smile that does little to quell Renjun’s nerves. 

“Just tell me if it hurts too much, ok?” Renjun says softly as he tips Donghyuck’s head to the side. Donghyuck hums as Renjun lowers his head into the crook of his neck, ghosting a breath over the skin there, a gentle kiss and then the piercing sensation of his teeth breaking the skin. 

Donghyuck gasps, it feels like he’s burning. But like Renjun had said, the pain softens, becomes more of a dull ache. Renjun’s cradling the other side of his face, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. Donghyuck winds his hands up to tangle them into Renjun’s hair. 

He can feel Renjun’s tongue against his skin where he’s lapping up the blood. Donghyuck’s honestly surprised that that _doesn’t_ freak him out. 

When Renjun pulls away after what feels like hours, Donghyuck almost doesn’t let him go. He’s got blood around his mouth,  _ Donghyuck’s Blood.  _ But that’s still not freaking him out.

“Was that ok?” Renjun asks slowly, bringing an instinctive hand up to his mouth. Donghyuck can’t help but notice that he’s a little out of breath and his pupils are massive. 

Donghyuck pulls his sleeve up around his hand and uses it to wipe the remaining blood off of Renjun’s face. “Yeah,” he says quietly, and he doesn’t really know what’s making him do it. But suddenly he’s leaning forwards and pressing his mouth against Renjun’s. 

And where Donghyuck’s expecting Renjun to push him away or pull back in revulsion, he only holds him closer, framing his face with his soft hands. 

He feels it when Renjun’s fangs slide back in, returning to a regular size. Donghyuck slides his tongue along Renjun’s teeth, feeling the way they all line up. He’s winding his hands into Renjun’s hair again, pulling him closer. 

“It didn’t hurt too much right?” Renjun’s worrying between kisses, running his fingers along the spot on Donghyuck’s neck where he had his teeth just a few moments before. The wound’s healing over nicely.

Donghyuck just kisses him a little harder, hoping to reassure him without words. 

Renjun pulls away at one point, dropping his head to press tender kisses along that spot where Donghyuck’s jaw meets his neck. 

After a while, Renjun takes a seat on the bed beside Donghyuck, taking his hand running his fingernails along the grooves of his palm.

“So…” Donghyuck says slowly, “Did you wanna do this again?”

Renjun freezes. Once was enough, but  _ again? _ “Yeah.” He says breathlessly.

It’s quiet for a moment, and they sit, just looking at each other. It’s then that Renjun notices how pale Donghyuck’s gone.

“Have you eaten anything today?” He says quietly, linking their hands together.

Donghyuck pauses, looking at the ground as though trying to remember, “Uh… No?”

“Fuck’s sake,” Renjun hisses, “Please don’t pass out on me.”

Donghyuck laughs, and it’s beautiful.

“Wait here,” Renjun says, getting up, “I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Ok, darling,” Donghyuck says, shifting so he’s lying back against Renjun’s pillows, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

He’s putting on a dumb accent and blows a kiss as Renjun steps out of the room, heading for the kitchen, and Renjun can’t conceal the goofy smile that’s stuck itself to his face.

He thinks about Donghyuck. About what this means for the both of them. Maybe this will all end in flames. But for once, in all his flammable glory, Renjun isn’t afraid to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
